Rise of the Guardians: The Next Generation
by dudungbrader
Summary: AU: Jack Frost was always the guy who always have a tough time fitting in. No friends, no talents, not even a girlfriend. But, his life got turned upside down when he discovers he is part of something very important. (Jelsa but it will take a while) Rated T for some violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

It was bright day at the town of Burgess. Though it is a great day for many, for some it is a day terror as it was the first day of school and none dread this day than Jack Frost. For those who are already wondering, no he isn't the guy who causes winter. He is just a regular "Jack" who happens to have "Frost" for a last name. Though he always asked is mom why he was named like that, all his mom would ever say was "Your father liked that name."

It was funny, as he never met his dad in person. His dad died just as he was born. He never asks his mom about his dad as it would only make her cry. His alarm clock rang, but he was already up before it made a sound. He took a shower and check his reflection for a bit. His hair was as white as if it was bleached, which caused many insults when he was a kid. He sighed at the memory and the fact that he is still the same pale, dorky, skinny guy last year.

He got dressed and went downstairs, where he sees his mom cooking breakfast. She looks nothing like Jack. She is a very beautiful woman of Cherokee descent. She has dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is tied in a ponytail. At first glance, you wouldn't think they were related. But, his mom assured him that he came from her. She smiled as she placed his favorite pancake on his plate.

"So, ready for your first day at school?" She asked him. He sighed, but nodded. It is not like he didn't like the school or anything, he gets along with almost every teacher. It was the constant bullying he had to face every now and then by Mick and his crew. His mom noticed his sigh and frown. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, mom. Don't worry." He told her back.

He looked at the time and thought that it is best to go. He kissed his mom goodbye and left on his skateboard to school. On his way to school, he noticed a little kid being bullied by two other kids down by the park. He stopped his board and went towards them. "Hey! What are you two doing ganging up this little guy!" He yelled at the two boys.

"Why? What are you going to do about it? Going to call our moms?" One of them spat back.

He grinned and said. "Yeah. I will, Jimmy!" He said, as he saw the name of one of the kids' bag. "W- wait. How do you know my name?" The boy panicked. "I know your mom. You want me to call her now to tell her that you are bullying some kid at the park?"

At these words, the two boys ran away without looking back. Jack laughed, not thinking that his plan would actually work. He turned to the little guy, who was still crying while holding his broken model airplane. Jack crouched down and said. "Hey? You already?"

The boy nodded, still a bit stiff from crying. "What's your name, kid?" Jack asked him.

"Jamie." The boy replied.

"Nice plane you got there, Jamie. Mind if I take a look?" He asked him. The boy nodded and gave him the broken plane. Jack looked at it and found that only the wing is broken. He grinned at him and said. "Let's see what I can do." He told him as he took out some super glue from his bag. After a few drops, he gave the place to the little boy. "There! Good as new!" He told him. Jamie gingerly took it and smiled at him. "Thanks, mister!" Jack chuckled. "Don't mention it. Be careful now." He told him as Jamie left to play some more. He looked at the time and realize that he is running late. He took his skateboard and dashed to school.

* * *

Jack made it just as the bells rang. He got time to get some of his stuff out of his locker and went to his homeroom class. When he got to the room the teacher wasn't there, and everyone was in complete chaos.

Some of the girls were talking about some new band, the jocks were talking about their first game this season, the geeks were talking about Hearthstone. Everyone looks pretty happy to see each other. Jack sighed and thought of going to his seat, when someone tripped him and he fell hard to the ground. He looked up as he already knew who did it: Mick Johnson.

He was the school's top player in basketball and was known for bullying guys like Jack. "Well, look who it is. It is my old friend, Jacky." Some of the kids laughed while others, such as the Geeks, kept their mouths shut. He didn't say anything back, but sat in his chair, which was at the back of the room. At least, from that distance, Mick would be able to bully without the teacher knowing.

After a few minutes, the teacher arrived with a new student. As soon as they went it, all noise stopped and everyone stared at her. The new student was really beautiful, in a royal queen kind of way. Timeless, elegant, and was showing off some kind of aura that would want to know her more. She wore a blue dress which made her look formal, glasses that show off her dazzling blue eyes, and her platinum hair braided in absolute perfection.

After a few moments of silence, Prof. Chase coughed to their attention. "Ok, everyone. This is Elsa Williams. She just moved here in Burgess, so I want you all to treat her nicely." Everyone nodded, with the boy nodding faster than the girls. "Why don't you take your seat, Ms. Williams?" She nodded and went to the only seat available: Next to Jack's. She sat down and smile at him. "Hi, I am Elsa Williams." She said, putting out her hand for him to shake.

Jack took out his own hand and shook it, nervously. "Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

**Please Review! It helps me make this story a lot more better. Sorry for the grammar in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Hates The Broom Closet

**WOW! My first review, my first follower, and the first people who favorite my story! You guys can't believe how that made me feel! As a reward that, I give you Chapter 2 which I was suppose to post next week. Enjoy! :D**

**Also, I don't own ROTG or Frozen. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack Hates The Broom Closet**

After shaking Elsa's hand, they never talked again. It is mostly because Jack was too nervous to even talk to her. He never talked to someone like Elsa before or any girl in that manner. The only girls he ever talked to are his coworker, his mom, some of the teachers, and that old lady he always helps out next door. He just wrote all of the notes that Prof. Chase wrote down on the blackboard.

As he looked to some more notes, he noticed some of the guys were looking at Elsa with a dazed look and glared at Jack, as if he planned her to sit with him all along. _"Great!"_ He said in his head. _"They have another reason to beat me up."_

The bell rang and everyone started to walk out of the classroom. Jack was about to grab his things and go, when Mick walked to his seat. But, luckily, he wasn't planning to go to him, but to Elsa. "Hey, gorgeous. Want me to show you around?" He said to what he seems to think to be a seductive tone.

Elsa made a look of disgust, which made Jack grin a little. She then looked at Jack and smile. "Sorry, but Mr. Chase told me that Jack would show me around. Isn't that right, sir?" She asked the teacher who was still on his table. He looked up and understood the situation immediately. "Yes, Mr. Frost. Would you mind? I don't really trust the other students and you know the school better than anyone else."

* * *

"Um.." He has to think this through. If he helps Elsa out, he is sure to be beaten to a pulp later after school. On the other hand, he doesn't want to disappoint Prof. Chase and Elsa. "Yeah. Sure, Prof. Chase." With those words, Jack got mixed reactions from his fellow classmates. From Elsa: Relief. From Mick: Anger. Yep, Jack was screwed. They both walked away before Mick would do anything.

"Thanks." She told him when Jack was finish showing her around the school. Even if it wasn't that much, Jack had fun showing her every room in the school. "No problem. I mean, the school isn't that big anyway." He told her.

She shook her head. "I mean about helping me get away from that guy." He looked at her. "But, I didn't do anything. All I did was say yes." She shook her. "Well, that yes of yours save me being around that man. For that, I am thankful." He was shocked that she thought of it that way. He just simply smiled and said. "You're welcome." She gave him one of her beautiful smiles as they stop at one of the rooms. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack." She told him as she went inside and all Jack could say as she left was "Likewise."

He was about to go to his next class, when he saw Mick picking on Norman. Norman Black, was this rich kid who was Mick's Punchbag #2, which #1 being Jack. Norman was almost like Jack, pale and skinny, only that instead of having white hair with blue eyes, he has black hair with black eyes and has a bigger nose than Jack. You would say that Norman is the only person who knows what Jack feels when he is being bullied by Mick.

By the look of things, it looks like Mick is asking Norman for lunch money again. He grabs the poor kid's clothes and pinned him on the wall. He knew he would be dead if he help out again like last time, but it looks like the other students don't want to help out. Without any other choice, he shouts out. "Hey, Mick! Leave Norman alone!"

The big bully lets go of the young man, who ran away as soon as he touch the ground, and turned to Jack. "Well, now, Jacky. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are trying to be the hero again." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Jack laughed nervously. "Um, no I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Mick said back.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, You're not! And, if you say that you are, I will beat you up like a rag doll!" Mick yelled, who look like he wants to murder him.

"Whoa, man. You're right. I'm not a hero." He told him.

"You bet I am right!" He said, proudly.

"So, a humble commoner like me should just run away from your amazing and glorious presence." He said to him with a bow.

"Yeah! Now beat it!" Mick told him, which he gladly agreed and left without a word. It was only after he was at the door of his next class when he heard his name echoing a few halls away.

* * *

Now, with all of that smooth talking a while ago, you might be wondering why is Jack in the broom closet, tied up and a sock on his mouth. Well, Jack wasn't that careful with where he would eat his lunch and let's just say Mick got his payback. He tries to make a few noises, but with the sock and tight place around him, it seems impossible to even move.

Just as he is about to give up, the door opened up. He looked up to his savior, who is their school janitor, Stan. The old man was shocked at seeing the young lad and immediately help Jack out. "Let me guess. That Mick kid did this to you again, right?" Stan asked him as Jack took the sock out of his mouth. Jack just nodded.

Stan looked really mad. In his hands, he was holding Jack's skateboard and his other stuff, which must be the reason why Stan was looking for him. It wasn't uncommon that Stan would save Jack. He is often the one who finds him after being trapped by Mick. "I don't how punks like him ever get into this school. If it was me, I would have kicked that kid out of here already!" Stan yelled out loud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mr. Lee. Remember your heart." He joked just to calm the old man down. Stan just laughed and said. "You're a good kid, Jack. I just wished there would be more kids like you." That comment made Jack smile for a bit. "You better go, don't want to be late." Stan said as he gave Jack's skateboard and pointed at the clock. Jack looked at the clock and gasped. "I'm late! I better go! Thanks again, Mr. Lee!" He said as he took off.

When he got to the store, he was greeted by his rather annoyed boss. "Sorry I'm late, boss. I—" but his boss stopped him. "—Stuck in the broom closet. I know. I got a call from Mr. Lee a while ago who, by the way, order bonbons which you need to deliver." She told him, to which he groaned. That means he would have to go back to where he was a while ago. "And, you better hurry back! You're my only employee who can actually hold a candy jar without breaking it—" There was a large crash from inside the store. The boss groaned while Jack chuckled a bit. "Let's go inside before Anna breaks another jar." He said as they went inside.

* * *

**So, how was that chapter? Yeah, Jack and Anna know each other before he knew about Elsa. Favorite, Follow, Review. Show some love. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's Sister

**I am laughing so hard right now with the latest reviews, especially about the Stan Lee comments. It may not look like it, but I am a die hard Marvel fan. I love Stan Lee's works and I figured I wanted to dedicate a character with his name. So, don't worry! I am not planning to make this into an Avengers crossover too! Anyways, here is Episode 3. Enjoy!**

**I don't own ROTG or Frozen… or Stan Lee. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anna's Sister**

When you work with someone like Anna, you will really expect that there will be glass everywhere and a broom nearby. When Jack was finished changing into his uniform, his poor coworker had already gotten a mouthful from their boss, Miss Vanille. Their boss was really kind and all, but when she is in a bad mood, she is like Satan with heels. Jack still had nightmares of that time he got her mad on her days.

Jack went towards them and took the candies he was suppose to deliver. He gave them a "Hang in there" kind of look. He didn't know who was it for, but he knew that they both needed the motivation. He took Miss Vanille's bike since it was a lot faster than his skateboard, which he left at the shop. His job wasn't so bad. All he does is deliver sweets to customers around town. But, ever since Anna worked there, Vanille wants him around more.

Not that Anna was a clumsy girl. It is just that she tries so much to do too many things at once that she ends up breaking stuff. This didn't happen before she got hired. It all started when she found out that her real dad died and his sister was going to live with her again.

See, when they were young, their parents got a divorce and gotten a split custody over the both of them. Her dad got her sister while Anna went with her mom. Two years later, her mom got married to another man, and got their surnames changed to Arendelle. Jack never asked for her real dad's surname thinking that she wouldn't like to talk about it.

After a few years, they found out that her dad had died in a plane crash. The Arendelle's decided to take in the older daughter, which the latter happily accepts. Since Anna found out about it, she has been trying her best on almost every work in the shop, which always ended badly. So far, she broke 5 glass jars, lost 4 boxes of candies, and broke the cash register. When Jack asked her what is her sister like, all she ever say was "She would make you feel like you are with someone very powerful." But, she assured him that she is just like every other girl out there, which made him relax a little. He stopped by the school to give Mr. Lee his Bonbons.

* * *

He came back to the shop a few hours later. He would have gotten there hours ago if it was for Mick. When he saw Jack out, he tried to catch him again. Luckily, he hid by the nearby alley and wait for him to go away. When he did away, Jack took the longer path, just in case Mick sees him again. When he did get back, he found that only their boss was there.

"Hey, boss. Where is Anna?" He asked her.

"Oh, I decided to let her out early. Her sister came by and—" Jack cut her off.

"Whoa, hang up. Her sister came here? What's her name? What does she look like?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she came here, but I forgot her name. Ellie something? Anyways, she looked like what Anna describes her."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "She described her as a _'Queen that makes you feel like a humble servant'_." He said, making quoting signs with his fingers.

Vanille looked at him seriously. "Yeah, I laughed at that too. But, when I saw her, I was like. 'Wow.' I'm telling you, she is like a Queen." She told him, but to him it sounded really lame. "Really, boss. That sounds really lame, even to you."

After that, the day went by normally. Of course, without Anna around, it meant that he gets double the workload. Sure, she's breaking a lot of things lately, but she was still a good help around the shop. It didn't take long before the shop closed. After getting out of uniform, Jack helped out his boss clean the shop up before closing it and went to their separate ways.

* * *

It was a bit late, but Jack made his way to his favorite bookstore in the center of town. He already texted his mom that he would be late, though his mom didn't mind. He stopped by a shop called "Jimmy's Bookstore" and went inside. He was shocked to find that the whole store is crowded, which doesn't always happens. He made his way to the counter, where he is greeted by Jimmy, the owner of the store.

Jack and Jimmy aren't that close that they consider each other as friends, but Jack is a loyal customer and Jimmy always gives him great deals when a good book comes out the market. He grinned at Jack when he saw him. "OH! Look what we have here. It's Jacky! Looking for the same kind of stuff?" Jimmy asked him, which was answered by a nod from Jack.

"Hold up, I think I have something that you might like." Jimmy said, as he started looking down his counter.

As he waited for him to get his book, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulders. He jumped in alarm and turned only to find that it was Elsa who tapped him. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that." He said, a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

She giggled, which made his heart skip a beat. "It is alright, Jack. I was just surprised that you were here." She told him.

"Well, you know. I like to read stuff. I thought, maybe I could buy a good book today. So, what brings you here?" He asked her, not really sure what to say to her.

"Oh, I am looking for a book I always wanted to read and my sister said that this is her friend's favorite bookstore. So, we came by here to buy one, if they have any." She replied.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she is right t—" She was then interrupted by Jimmy, who got screamed "I found it!" while holding a book.

He stood and showed it to Jack. "This my good friend, is a great book that you might like." He then notices Elsa and gave her a smile. "You want something, dear?" Elsa then asked for the book that she wanted, in which he gladly pointed its location. She nodded to the owner and looked at Jack one more time. "It is nice seeing you here, Jack." Elsa said, before going to the area where Jimmy pointed.

"She is one pretty girl." Jimmy told him.

"I know, how much?" He said, showing him the book.

After paying, he went outside, only to find Anna. "Jack! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I bought a book to read." He said, showing her the book. "What about you?"

"Oh, my sister went inside to buy a book. I didn't like the crowd inside so I stayed outside." She answered back.

"Ah, well. Say hi to your sister for me, will you? I need to go." He said as he took off with his skateboard.

"Will do!" She said to his retreating shadow. She then looked at her sister, who just got out of the bookstore. "My friend said 'hi!'." She told her sister, who gave her a confused expression.

Jack took off with haste. He passed by a few people, and felt that weird sensation again. He stopped and look around to see more gold dust appearing out of thin air. This always happens every time he has that weird sensation, as if he is seeing an old friend. When he tries to touch some of it though, they instantly disappear. He shrugged and decided that he should hurry home before his mom would ground him for being late again.

* * *

**Hahaha! I wonder when will he ever find out about Elsa. You have to read more to find out. :P Btw, do you guys think I should add Kristoff or Hans already to ask Anna out on a date or something? I am not so sure, but it feels like it is a need that I must do. Let me know in the reviews! **

**Also, I have to ask you guys if you want to see my chapters a bit longer than this one? I am a type of guy who loves to read long chapters, so let me know what you think. But, that would mean that I would only be able to post 1 chapter a week instead of 2 chapters.**

**Favorite and Follow as well to show some love. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Girls Are Confusing

**Since everyone wants me to make my chapters longer than usual, I will do it! That's how I love you guys! And, I notice a lot of you guys wants me to stick with the "Hans-goes-out-with-Anna-but-ends-up-with-Kristoff-in-the-end" clique. So, I will do what the public wants! Also, I plan to post my fanfics in Saturdays (Sundays in my time). This is my fourth, and might be, the first longest chapter I would make. ENJOY!**

**I don't own ROTG and Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Girls Are Confusing**

After the eventful first day of being stuffed in the broom closet, the following days were boring for Jack. For one thing, Mick isn't bugging him anymore. From what he heard from Mr. Lee, he got detention for the next two weeks for stuffing someone in the broom closet on the first day in school. Stan said that someone told the principal about the whole thing, though Jack suspect that it was Mr. Lee was the one who told the principal about it.

His talks with Elsa had increased for a bit, though it is mostly about homework and notes. Jack never thought that she was the type who study a lot. It didn't take long for her to be a teacher's favorite, but, unlike him, she gets along with almost everyone. This made Jack a bit jealous since he was a teacher's favorite and no one would try to go near him.

He did like it when she doesn't hang out with her usual group of peers just to sit with him at lunch. This normally happens when she goes by his table, and ask him to join their table, which he politely decline thinking that he would only be an outsider if he stays there. This leads to her ending up sitting with him instead, saying that she didn't like him to be all alone all the time. He did get some glares from the other guys after that.

* * *

The following Friday, however, became somewhat interesting at lunch time. It all started when Jack decided to eat in the cafeteria for a change. He was about to eat his lunch when someone came towards his table, and it wasn't Elsa. "Um, hey. Do you mind if we talk for a bit." Someone said behind him. He turned and saw the face of Norman Black, Mick's punch bag #2.

"Um, yeah. Sure, Norman. What do you need?" He asked him.

The black haired boy looked down at his feet, probably embarrassed or something. "Just want to say, I am sorry for ditching you from Mick again. I should have helped you out or something." Jack sighed, this was the usual routine every time Jack gets Norman out of Mick's hands. He comes over his table at lunch, apologize over and over before he says it is ok, thanks him, and leaves. He likes the guy, but it gets really annoying if he keeps doing this over and over again.

"Um, it is ok, man. It is no big deal." He told him, but Norman shook his head.

"N- no! It is for me. You saved me a lot and I never really make it up for you. You got to at least let me make it up for you." He told him. Jack was shocked, he has never seen the guy so loud before. Even before, all of his apologies are always the same.

"Ok, um. What do you have in mind, then?" He asked him.

Norman smiled, which was weird for Jack since he never saw him smile before. "How about you and I hang out sometimes." He told him.

Jack thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok, but not today. I still have work today." He told him. Norman nodded.

"Sure, man. How about tomorrow, then?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I am cool with that. How about we meet at the park around 8:00 am?" Jack asked him, which he nodded. "Sure, see you then!" Norman said as he walked away.

Jack shook his head and he continued eating his lunch. It didn't take long before another person came over. "JACK! OVER HERE!" He turned around in shock to see Anna waving her hands at the entrance of the door. The bubbly girl walked around the tables towards Jack carrying something. He then hears whispers from the other tables.

_"Is she Jack's girlfriend?"_

_"Jack's girlfriend?! No way!"_

_"Are we talking about the same Jack Frost and not some hot guy name Jack?"_

_"There is no freaking way Jack could hook up with a girl like that!"_

Jack found it their reaction, not irritating, but hilarious. There was NO WAY he was ever going to go out with Anna. She is like a sister he never had, even his mom likes her. She visits Jack's place every time she ever needs to study for an exam and she ends up watching chick flicks with his mom, which they made Jack watch with them.

When Anna got to his table, she was really out of breath. He laughed at her expense, which made her glare at him. "What are you doing here? Your school is in a different part of town." He asked her.

"My sister studies here." She told him, which confused him.

"Wait, she doesn't go to the same school with you? You know, in that all-girls school where your mom work?" He asked her.

"Yeah, well. She asked if she could go to a public school first. At first, my mom said no, but then she said yes when she found out that dad never let her go to school and made her go homeschool ever since, well, you know." She told him, not wanting to say the "D" work.

"Oh, right." He said, with an understanding tone. Then he looked at the thing she was carrying, which was a paper bag. "Is that for her?" He asked, pointing at the bag.

"Yeah, she left her lunch. So, my mom and I came here to give this to her." She told him. Jack looked around and asked. "Do you see her here?" She shook her head. "No, I don't think she is here."

"Oh, did you try the lunch tables outside? Maybe she is eating there?" He suggested. Anna thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I think so. She always told me that she always eats outside. Thanks, Jack! I will go check." She said as she ran to the door that leads to the outside benches. He chuckled at her hyperactive behavior.

He continued eating his lunch, when Elsa came over, who seems to be embarrassed for some reason. He frowned and asked as take another bite. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I, um, ask you a favor?" She asked him, looking down at her feet as she sat down next to him.

"Um, sure. What is it?" He said. He, then notice that she wasn't carrying her lunch, like she always do. "Where is your lunch?" When he asked that, she blushed and looked down even more. "Oh." He said, finally getting the situation. She must be embarrassed to tell her friends that she forgot her lunch and that she doesn't have money to buy her own. He took out a 10 from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here. You need something to eat, right?" He told her.

She blushed. "Well, um. I—"

"Stop, ok? I know how it feels like forgetting your lunch. Don't worry about it." He told her, which made her relax a bit.

"Don't worry, Jack. I will pay back you back." She said, smiling as she left to get something to eat. He grinned at her as she went to the crowded line, and then notice Anna walking towards him, still carrying the bag in her hands.

"Did you find her?" She shook her head.

"Oh, that is too bad. Maybe she is —" he was interrupted by Anna's phone ringing. She took her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hey, mom— Yeah— Yeah— But, what about— Yeah— Ok— I will be right there. Ok, mom. Bye." She looked at him and said. "My mom, I need to go now, or I will be late for my next class." He nodded. "Don't worry. I am sure your sister will understand. You better hurry. You don't want her to wait, right?" He told her.

"Yeah, and oh! Here." She said, as she took a sandwich from the paper bag. "I think my sister wouldn't mind if you have her sandwich. I bet she already ate anyways." She told him, giving him a sandwich that was cut diagonally. "See you at work!" She said, as she gave her a warm hug and left.

Moments later, Elsa came back with a tray of cafeteria food. "It isn't much, but I guess. This is lunch." She said, putting her tray down. He looked at the sandwich Anna gave him and grinned. "Want some?" He asked her, showing her the sandwich that was actually meant for her.

* * *

"Do you have the notes for our Science experiment?" Elsa asked Jack while they were heading towards their next class.

"Yeah, all here." He said, giving her his notebook. As soon as she looked at it, she was impressed with his work. "Wow. These notes are really easy to understand." He blushed at her comment. "Thanks. I learn to make my notes easier to understand so that my lab partners wouldn't have a hard time reading them." He told her.

"You should be a teacher someday. I bet all of your students will get straight A's if they read these notes." She told him. Jack shook his head. "Nah, if I have students like Mick in my class, that would be impossible." They laugh at the joke and kept laughing until someone called out Elsa's name.

"Elsa! Where were you? We didn't see you at lunch. We got worried." Said the girl who called.

"Hey, Jamie. Um, yeah. I had to work on a project and finished late. When I got there, everyone was already gone, so I ate with Jack instead." She lied, while giving Jack a "Work with me" look.

"Oh. I see." The girl Jamie said, believing the lie. Then, she looked at Jack and smiled. "Hello, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jamie Bennett." She said, offering her hand. He took her hand and shook it. As they shook hands, he was able to look at her closely. She was cute, a boyish kind of way. She wore a plain gray shirt, with cargo pants and sneakers. Her short brown hair was tucked behind her ears.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He told her, smiling. He didn't realize that they were shaking longer than usual when Elsa coughed. They both let go instantly, with both of their face blushing. Elsa look at him and said "Jack, we are going to be late. We better go." She said, as she walked ahead. "Elsa! Wait up!" He was about to walk away before turning back at Jamie. "It was nice knowing you, Jamie." He said, before leaving the smiling girl from where she stands.

He caught up with Elsa, who was walking a bit faster than usual. "Hey. Wait up." Jack said, as they walked. "What do you think of Jamie?" Elsa asked almost without emotion. "She's ok, I guess." He told her. "She was cute, wasn't she?" She asked him. "Yeah, I guess so. Why do you—" He about to ask, when she cut him off. "No reason. You better go ahead, I will go to the bathroom for a bit." She said, shortly and went to the other end of the hall, leaving a confused Jack wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

"I think she is jealous." Vanille told him, as Jack told her about Elsa's behavior while filling some gummy bears in a jar. Jack frown. "Of what? Shaking her friend's hand?" He asked her. She nodded, whereas he shook his head at her answer. "No way." He told her. "Look, all of the hints are there. She goes with you at lunch, she is your usual partner, suddenly turning cold when you say her friend was cute. It is freaking clear as the blue sky, Jack."

"Ok, first off. I didn't say she was cute. I said she was ok—"

"Same thing!" She said, cutting Jack off.

"Second, I am the only guy who isn't flirting with her. That's why she likes me around as a partner. And, she only came to me because she is too embarrassed to tell her friends that she doesn't have money to buy her own lunch."

"And, she told you that, because?" She asked him.

"I am her only guy friend and she is comfortable with me." He told her. She laughed at him, which made him glare at her. "Right, kid. Whatever you say."

He shook his head, and then he noticed Anna, who was smiling and is staring at the ceiling like it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He tapped his boss shoulder. "Was with daydreamer over there?" He said, pointing at Anna. She sighed. "She was like that when she got here, saying she found her 'true love'." She said, doing the quotation fingers on "true love".

Apparently, that snapped Anna back to reality as she glared at her boss and said. "It is!"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, just like how Ricky was your true love." He told her.

"He was different." She defended.

"And gay." He added, which gave him a glare from his coworker.

"What about Herbert?" Vanille asked.

"It was a crush!" She said back.

"Or the fact that he is actually a guy with two kids." She mused.

"Are you guys going to keep making fun of me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." They both replied at the same time, which made her groan. They went on asking about her former "true love"s, from Richie, a hunk who she met online who turns out to be a 45 year old geek who still lives with his mom, up to Derick, who was actually a criminal who used her as a hostage when the police found out about him. They were at "True love #28"when Anna stopped them. "Stop it, guys! Ok, I made some mistakes in the past. But, this time it is different! Hans is the real deal!" She told them.

"Wait. Did you say 'Hans'? As in, 'Hans Woods' Hans?" He asked her, which she nodded. "Yeah, I met him at your school. Isn't he dreamy?" She asked him.

Jack was taken aback. Vanille looked at him and started to worry. "Jack? Is this 'Hans' guy ok?" She asked him. "Yeah. He is. Top basketball player in our team, vocal when it comes to student's opinion, top grades to all subjects. She actually picked someone who is legitimately good this time."

"Do you think she got a shot with this guy?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. I heard he recently broke up with his long time girlfriend. She might really have a shot at this." He told her. "Well, there goes my chance of having her go out with my nephew." She said, pouting. That made Jack laugh a bit. Vanille always mentions a nephew of his who was perfect for Anna, though Anna told Jack that she isn't planning to go out with her boss' nephew no matter what. The phone rang which meant that Jack has more sweets to deliver.

* * *

"Ok, boss. See you next Monday." He said, as he started to skate away from the shop. They got out a bit late since there were more kids out on a Friday to buy candy and sweets. He was glad that there wasn't any work on the weekends, otherwise he would fall from sheer exhaustion. As he skated his way home, he notices a couple of butterflies flying over him. He wouldn't have minded it if it wasn't for the fact that they were made out of gold sand.

He stopped the board completely and changed direction towards the butterflies, who turned towards an alleyway. He was about to make a quick turn, when he bumped into a girl.

"Ouch! Watch it, will ya?" The girl screamed at him.

"Sorry about that." He told her. She huffed and walked away. He shook his head and turn towards the alleyway, only to find that there were no more butterflies there. Just gold dust, that were already disappearing as well. He punched the wall in frustration, to which he shook his hand for punching a wall is painful. He sighed and decided that it is useless to cry over spilled milk and went home.

* * *

"I think she is jealous." His mom told him. He groaned. "Come on, mom. Not you too!" He told her, when they talked about what happened at school. "Well, it all points out that she is." She told him, as she takes a bite out of her dinner.

"But, I just shook her hand! It is not like I did something weird like I kissed her hand or anything!" Jack said, finishing his dinner.

"Wait? You didn't? Why not?" She teased.

"MOM!" He screamed.

She laughed. "I'm joking. I'm joking." She told him, still chuckling from her joke. "Really, honey. Some girls are just territorial with their friends. Maybe this girl doesn't want to be too close with her friends."

Jack never thought about it that way before. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe Elsa didn't want him to be close to her friend because it would be awkward for her to see them like that and that she was territorial about Jamie. "Thanks mom." He told her, as he put his plate away.

"You're welcome, Jack." She told him, as she finished her dinner.

"And, Jack?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Bring this girl to our house sometimes. I want to meet my daughter-in-law too!" She teased again, which made him go red all over.

"MOM!" was all he could really before he headed to his bedroom.

Once there, he took out his notes and read a few things for his assignment, which he easily finished within minutes. With time to spare, he checks his bookcase, for some good night reading. He took a book and read a few chapters before felt the tiredness of the night hitting him and he went to bed, where he dreamed the dreams he would always have ever since he was a little boy:

The dreams of him flying in the sky, giving joy to every children of the world as the Spirit of Winter.

* * *

**How did it go? Is this long enough for you guys? This is literally double the number of words I made of Chapter 3 so I hope you like it. I have so much fun making this chapter. Do you like my Jamie Bennett? She is not the genderbend of the real Jamie, she is more of his great great granddaughter. I also have to apologize about her outfit. I am a dude and have no clue what a boyish girl should look like. I could use some help with her outfit. Give some ideas on what she should wear in the Reviews. If I like it, not only I would make that outfit happen, I will also post a bonus chapter of Elsa's POV of this chapter and what she do in the bathroom as a reward.**

**Thanks for reading and like always, Review, Favorite, and Follow so that I can feel the love. XD **


	5. Chapter 5: I Hear Voices

**Hey, guys! I'm back! How was your weekend? Anyways, I finally have an average number of 4 reviews every day! Yay! Thanks for the love! And, because of that, I am thinking of replying to all of your reviews for now on.**

**DragonIceFury: Aww, sorry if that upset you for a bit. Don't worry, I will make her character interesting for you to enjoy.**

**Shimmer Shine: Yes, sir/madam! (Sorry, I don't know if you are a dude or not. :D)**

**Trapid: I like you so much, you know that? Thanks for the idea btw. I will try adding your idea to the story and like I said in my last chapter, I will post a bonus Elsa chapter just for you. ;) **

**PeruvianInca: That is a good idea, but I think I can't do that yet since Jack haven't figure out his "Gift" yet. I will try adding your idea if I can. :)**

**Like I said before, I will make the bonus chapter for you guys. But, for now, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Hear Voices

Jack dreams aren't like other kids these days. Unlike most kids around his age, who always dream something different every day, he was always the same. It is always about him flying around the sky, making snow everywhere. Sometimes, he would be helping people in trouble, like that one time where he saved a man and his son from being mugged by two bandits with his ice powers.

Most would say it was weird for a 17 year old to have dreams like that. Jack also asked that to himself sometimes. But, he liked his dreams. It was as if they were all memories that he always want to replay in his head. Not only that, in his dreams, he was the hero. He wasn't some loser who was always bullied by Mick. He was somebody. He even have friends helping him in his dreams.

What did make him think was that in every dream, he was in a different timeline. In one dream, he was in the American Revolution, where he made the solders enjoy themselves with a game of snowball with George Washington himself. While in another dream, he was in Russia where he watched Nicolas II enjoyed his time with his daughter as they skating on the icy waters.

He didn't get why he was there, and why he was in that timeline. It doesn't seem right at all for him to see some of the most important figures in history having fun and acting like children. He just shook the idea off as it was just a dream. As he close his eyes, he expect that he would be flying in the air again, holding his mystic staff.

What he didn't expect was that he was holding the reins of a horse that was putting the wagon he was in. He looked around. Everything around him was full of life. The fresh wind of spring touched his face as the wagon moved along the greenery of the forest. In his mind, he frowned.

_"Why is there no snow?"_

He was certain that there would be white powder in his dreams, but this one doesn't. He wondered about it for a bit as a voice of a young girl called out his name: His real name!

"Jaaaaccccckkkk! Are we there yet?" Said that young girl as she appears from the back of the wagon. It may sound normal for others to be called by their name in their dreams, but not for Jack. He would always have a different name when he is dreaming, some of them are even Chinese. It was the first time someone actually called him out by his name.

"Almost there, Maya. Almost there." Jack said, for the 15th time.

"But, you said that hours ago!" She talked back to his brother.

"Well, you kept asking. This time I am sure we are almost there. Why don't you check our stock? See if we still need to make more." He asked his sister. She huffed and was about turned her back on him when the wagon stopped. She turned around and was about to ask why his brother stopped when she saw the castle and figured out why.

"See? I told you we were almost there." He said, as he extended his arm. "Welcome to Arendel—"

Everything went black within an instant, and Jack woke up and sat up instantly. He was sweating. He wondered what that dream meant. Why didn't he have powers like in his other dreams. He thought of it for a minute before checking his clock. It reads '6:30'. He groaned, but he got up and gets ready to go meet Norman Black.

* * *

When he was thinking of hanging out with Norman, he would have thought he would do some rich kid stuff like going to a private island or something. But, it turns out he was like all other kids. They first went to the nearest arcade where they owned most of the games and came out with a lot of prizes. After that they ate some lunch before doing skateboarding by the beach. Apparently, Norman is also just as good as Jack was.

By the time that they were out of breath, the sun was already going down. They took a break and got something to drink. "You know?" Norman said, opening up a topic. "This is the first time I ever hang out with someone."

"Really? Why?" Jack asked.

"I never really had a friend before. My parents were always busy with their work to even notice me." He told him. Jack felt sorry for the guy. Not only was he bullied in school every day, but he doesn't even have a mom to make him feel better. He went close to the black haired boy and pat his arm. "You do now." Jack told him.

Norman looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" He asked him. "I mean, you now have a friend: Me." Jack replied. "If you ever need someone to talk you, you can go to me for help. I will be your good friend for now on." He continued. Norman looked like he won the lottery.

"Really?!" He asked Jack

**_"NO!"_**

"Yeah." Jack said to him, grinning.

**_"DON'T!"_**

"Don't worry, Jack! I won't let you down. I will be your best friend forever." Norman replies.

**_"LIES!"_**

Jack holds his head with his hand. For some reason, he hears voices in his head. Cold and loud voices. And, every word that hit him hurts. Norman seems to notice his new friend's pain. "You ok?" Norman asked, with a concern look on his face.

**_"HE WILL KILL YOU!"_**

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all." He told him.

"Are you sure? You want me to give you a ride home?"

**_"RUN AWAY!"_**

"No, I can handle it. I will see you at school, Norman." He said, as he rides off on his skateboard away from him.

_**"HE IS EVIL!"**_

_**"DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"**_

"Shut up." He told himself, as he makes his way to his home. The more the voices echoed in his mind, the more the pain hits him. He came to the house and opened the door. Once inside, he made his way to the stairs. He heard his mom calling him out. "Jack, are you home? How was your day?"

_**"HE KILLED HER!"**_

_**"HE IS A MONSTER!"**_

"Shut up!" He screamed, as he climbed up the stairs. He didn't even make it halfway when he starts seeing black dots.

_**"RUN AWAY!"**_

"Jack? Are you ok?" His mother called out downstairs. Jack's legs didn't take it anymore, and Jack fell down the stairs as his vision starts to fade. His mom scream in horror as she saw her son falling to the ground.

_**"DON'T TALK TO HIM!"**_

"Jack, hang in there!" She said, as she took her phone. "Don't fall asleep, Jack!"

_**"JACK!"**_

"Jack? No, no, no, don't! Jack!" Her mom screamed as the phone was in her ears.

_**"JACK!"**_

_**"JACK!"**_

_**"JACK!"**_

And, as the noise in his head vanishes, his consciousness went along with it.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit half baked and shorter than the last one. I am just not feeling well, emotionally. I am just depressed because of someone, and I am not really good when I am like this. My brain gets messed up, and I cry in the middle of the night. Yeah, not really manly of me, but it is true. Hopefully, the beach outing we are going to have this Thursday will make me feel better and I will be back in making more awesome story plots.**

**Stay tune because I might post Chapter 5.5 a bit sooner. It is the least I could do after this bad chapter. Like always Review, Favorite, and Follow. It will make me feel the love and help me feel a bit better. :)**


	6. Special Chapter 1: What Is Wrong With Me

**Like I promised, I will going to give you guys a special chapter of Elsa's day. Everything that happened in this chapter already happen in Chapter 4, only that it is in Elsa's POV. So, ENJOY this chapter!**

**DragonIceFury: Oh, good. I thought I made the chapter bad. Anyways, I'll see what I can do and hope you will like them. **

**andreita1000lee: I think you are confused with the "Jamie" from chapter 1 and the "Jamie" from chapter 4. "Jamie" from the first one is a little boy that Jack help out, who I still not sure if I am ever going to use again. "Jamie" from Chapter 4 on the other hand is a girl, and she would have an important role in the story and not just some extra character. And, oh. Don't worry. This is a Jelsa story. **

**Trapid: Hahaha, I like that term. "Plot bunnies". But, yeah. This would be the part where the story gets interesting for everyone. Hope you would like this chapter and the way Elsa is acting in this chapter because it was really fun making this chapter. I hope I get rid of this feeling soon. Every day feels like torture for me, and both my work and my story making skills are really affected. Thank you for your concern.  
**

**Your awesomeness: Thanks, hope you will love this chapter. **

**angeljelsa21: Then here it is! Enjoy! **

**I don't own ROTG and Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: What Is Wrong With Me**

Even now, Elsa couldn't believe she is actually living with her mom and her sister now. Before she would always wake up alone, in her cold, dark room. She would go downstairs to find that her dad isn't back yet from work. She would eat alone with just toast and oatmeal to keep her stomach full. Before, she always feels isolated and alone without any friends to be with. But, now, it is all different.

As soon as she wakes up, she sees pink everywhere. Pink wallpaper, pink drawers, even pink curtains. The only think that isn't pink was her bed, which was white. It wasn't because she was a fan of the color, it was because she is currently sleeping in Anna's room as her room is still being renovated. She didn't mind sleeping with her sister. She missed her a lot,and always wanted to sleep with someone for a long time.

She looked over her sister's bed, and find that she is still asleep with her hair looking like a rat's nest. She shook her head and fixed her bed. After that, she took a bath and got dressed for school. When she got back to their room to get some of her things, Anna's alarm rang. Her sister didn't get up. Instead, she took her alarm clock and threw it to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. She shook her head and when over her.

"Anna, it is time for school." She whispered over her ears.

"Shut up." She replied as she shrugged off her sister.

"Come on, Anna. Please wake up." She said, as she shook her up some more.

"Alright, alright." Anna said, as she gets up from her bed. She glared at her sister, but Elsa just smiled. "Good morning." She said. Anna shook her sleepiness off and muttered a "Good morning" back.

"I will see you downstairs." She told Anna, as she went out the door.

* * *

When she got down, she saw her mom cooking breakfast when Paul was drinking coffee. Paul was the guy that her mom married after they got the divorce. He was a nice guy. Even though he was a bit old for his mother, she looks happy with him, so she didn't mind.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Paul." Elsa called out, which made the adults smile.

"Well, at least one of your daughters wakes up early, huh Sarah?" Paul said to his wife.

"Yeah. Hopefully, she will get her sister's attitude." She told him, as she serves breakfast.

"I will see what I can do, mom." Elsa said, as she takes a good portion of eggs to her plate. A couple of minutes later, Anna came downstairs and sat down next to her sister. "Morning guys." She told everyone, which they all replied back.

As she starts eating her meal, Anna kept looking at her sister. Elsa noticed this and frowned at her. "What?" Elsa asked. "I still can't see why I can't Elsa could go to a public school, and I can't." She asked as she took a bite out of her toast. Their mom looked tired, as if they had this conversation before. "I told you already, I can't trust you going there. Remember Drake?" she asked her.

"Ah, come on. He wasn't that bad." She told her.

"You paint your room black all because he said it was cool." She reminded her, which really meant that Anna was that of a hopeless romantic.

"I painted it back into pink afterwards!" She defended. "Besides, how can you be sure that Elsa doesn't have someone she likes and is flirting with him." At these words, Elsa blushed. She looked at her sister and said. "I don't like someone!" Her mom suddenly looked at her and said. "When you were young, you would be so defensive whenever you are lying."

Anna looked at her sister, her eyes twinkling. "Wait. You like someone? Alright, sis. Spill. Who is he?" She said, grinning broadly.

Elsa blushed even more and shook her head. "No, I don't! Anyways, I am going to be late. I will go on ahead. Bye, everyone." She as she left for school, forgetting her lunch on the table.

* * *

When she got to her school, it was then that she notice that she forgot her lunch. In the first place, why did she run off like that? It wasn't like she did like someone. In fact, she hated it that almost every guy in her class would try to flirt with her, especially Mick. He was the worst of them all. It is like everyday that he would ask her out on a date, even though she was clear that she doesn't want anything to do with him

The only guy that she thought was ok for her was- No, she shook that idea away. She enrolled in this school to get good grades, not to go on dates with someone. Besides, it wasn't like Jack likes her, right? He only thinks of her as a friend.

**_"But, you want it to be more than that, right?" _**A voice echoed in her mind.

"Shut up." She whispered to herself. If she didn't know better, she must be going insane. She was about to agree with herself that she was, when she heard her name called out. She turned and smiled at her two close friends. "Good morning Jamie. Good morning Rose." She said to the two girls in front of her. Jamie was a boyish kind of girl with clothes that match her personality, loud and vocal. Rose on the other hand was different. She is a girl that you would often see with a book. If not Elsa, she might be the smartest of of the three.

Jamie gave her a happy hello, while Rose just gave her a sad smile. "What's wrong?" She asked her. "N- nothing. Just tired from late night reading. That is all." She told her. Elsa didn't think she is telling the truth, but she didn't want to push her so she stayed quiet about it. They were at Jamie's locker when she asked. "Did you guys heard about the Christmas Ball?" She asked them.

Both Elsa and Rose shook their heads. "Well," Jamie continued. "There are some rumors about the school would be having this grand ball before the end of class this December. If it was true, who do you think you guys go with?" She asked them. "I don't think anyone would ask me out. If there is someone, I would go with them." Rose answered, to which Jamie nodded.

"What about you, Elsa? Anyone in mind?" She asked. Elsa shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Almost every guy in this school are jerks." She explained. "What about you?" She asked Jamie. "I don't know. There aren't really any boys that I like." She said to them. "But, that Jack guy is cute though." She mused.

"Jack?" Elsa said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I mean. If you take out the fact that he is a nerd and give him some decent clothes, he is really cute." She told them, before looking at Elsa. "Hey, you know Jack. Do you mind introducing me to him?" She asked her. This made Elsa stomach feel weird for some reason.

"I'll see what I can do." Was all she could say before she leaving them for her homeroom period.

* * *

"And that would be all for today! Remember to submit your artwork by Monday! Class dismissed!" said Mrs. Jones, their Arts teacher. She was an old lady who seems to be looking at everything as a wide work of art. She is really patient to her students, even to Mick, who had no talent of art at all. That's why almost everyone loves her.

Elsa was just finished cleaning her things when Mick came over. She sighed. Ever since she found out that she and Mick almost have the same class together, she tried her best to get all of her things and leave before he could even make a move on her. She was, however, wasn't fast enough today.

"Hey there, Elsa. You need help with your things? " Mick said, trying to act like a gentleman.

Elsa shook her head, knowing it was all but an act to get her to go with him on a date. "No, it is ok. I got it." She said to him. He didn't seem to be bothered about it, he replied. "Cool, how's about we go eat lunch with my friends. My treat." In some way, she was tempted. She didn't after all forgot her lunch, but even she wasn't that desperate to have something to eat. She was about to say no, when Mrs. Jones called her out. She sighed in relief. "Sorry, Mick. But, I have to talk with Mrs. Jones about a project we been working on and it will take a while." She told him, as if she really felt bad that she couldn't go. Mick seems to buy her lie. "Oh, yeah. Sure. There is always next time, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, if you would excuse me." She waved him off as she went towards the teacher's table.

"Ms. Winters, have you heard the rumors around school lately? About a ball?" She asked her, which the student replied with a nod. "Good. Well, those weren't rumors, but fact. The school is indeed planning a ball before the end of the school break. And, like all balls, I am in charge of the decorations." She told her.

"Wow, that is amazing, Mrs. Jones. But, why did you tell me about it? Is there something wrong with the preparations?" Elsa asked. "A bit, my dear. You see, we need student volunteers for our decorations. But, this year, we are a bit short in helpers. That is why I would like to ask for your help for the decorations this year, Ms. Winters." Mrs Jones replied.

Elsa was taken aback. She never did anything like that before. "I- I am not sure. I mean I never did something like that before. Are you sure about this, Mrs. Jones." She asked her. Mrs. Jones nodded. "Of course, my dear. Almost everyone who is volunteering for us at the moment don't know what they are doing." The teacher replied.

Elsa thought about it for a second before nodding to the teacher's request. Mrs. Jones clapped in delight. "Excellent! Now, it is best to hurry off. I am sure you are hungry already." She told her. Elsa excused herself before leaving the classroom, hoping that her friends are still there waiting for her.

* * *

When she did get there, she finds that her friends already left. She groaned. She also notices that Mick is still there, which made her groaned some more. She wondered what she could do, when the voice inside her head suddenly talked to her again.

**_"Why don't you ask him_**?**_"_** The voice asked, as if it was pointed at someone. But, the voice didn't need a hand to point at someone, as it knew that Elsa knew who it was referring to. Jack was still there, still not finished with his lunch.

"Oh no. I am not going to ask him for food money!That is way too embarrassing!" She said the voice in her mind. Elsa could hear the voice giggled under its breath. **_"You are just embarrassed because it is Jack." _**It told her. Elsa blushed, but shook it off. "I am not going to ask him for money!" She said to it. Elsa heard it sigh. **_"Just swallow your pride already! Are you going to starve yourself just because you couldn't ask a guy for something to eat?" _**Elsa stayed quiet. **_"Good, now go ask him. And, don't mess it up!" _**It said as the voice faded away.

Elsa hated that voice, but she knows that it is right. She sighed and went towards Jack's table. As she moves, she could hear the voices of the other students.

_"Did you guys see that girl who came to Jack's table?"_

_"Yeah, she was really cute."_

_"You think she is his girlfriend or something?"_

_"Nah, that is impossible!"_

_"Anything can happen."_

Her insides suddenly became heavy. Jack never mentioned a girl before. She wondered if she was really his girlfriend. She shook her head. There was no reason that she would be worked up about. To her, Jack was just a friend, right?

This was all in Elsa as she got to Jack's table. When she got there, she got there, she became embarrassed again. She saw he frowned as he asked while take another bite out of his lunch. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I, um, ask you a favor?" She asked him, looking down at her feet as she sat down next to him.

"Um, sure. What is it?" He said. She didn't know how to say it to her. When she did had the strength to tell him, he asked. "Where is your lunch?" When the words came out of his mouth, she blushed and looked down even more. "Oh." He said. She was too embarrassed to speak. She didn't want to ask him about it. She just wondered what he was thinking about her right now. What she didn't expect was that he took out a 10 from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here. You need something to eat, right?" He told her.

She blushed. "Well, um. I—"

"Stop, ok? I know how it feels like forgetting your lunch. Don't worry about it." He told her, which made her relax a bit.

"Don't worry, Jack. I will pay back when I have cash." She said, as she left to get something to eat. She was glad that Jack was understanding and that wasn't bothered that she had to borrow money just to eat.

Moments later, Elsa came back with a tray of cafeteria food. "It isn't much, but I guess. This is lunch." She said, putting her tray down. She didn't like the food that she got, but that was all there is. She was about to take a bite out of her lunch when Jack spoke up. "Want some?" He asked her, showing her the sandwich that was actually meant for her.

* * *

"Do you have the notes for our Science experiment?" Elsa asked Jack while they were heading towards their next class. She considered it as the worst lunch break that she had so far. She did like Jack's sandwich, though why it strangely taste like her mom's homemade sandwich, she has no idea.

"Yeah, all here." He said, giving her his notebook. As soon as she looked at it, she was impressed with his work. "Wow. These notes are really easy to understand." He blushed at her comment. "Thanks, I learn to make my notes easier to understand so that my lab partners wouldn't have a hard time reading it." He told her.

"You should be a teacher someday. I bet all of your students will get straight A's if they read these notes." She told him. Jack shook his head. "Nah, if I have students like Mick in my class, that would be impossible." With that, they laugh until someone called out Elsa's name. She stopped and begged in her head that it wasn't Jamie.

"Elsa! Where were you? We didn't see you at lunch. We got worried." Said the girl who called. They turned around, and she groaned in her head as Jamie from actually show up.

"Hey, Jamie. Um, yeah. I had to work on a project and finished late. When I got there, everyone was already gone, so I ate with Jack instead." She lied, while giving Jack a "Work with me" look. She didn't want her friend to know that she asked for money, much less her knowing that she asked for money from Jack.

"Oh. I see." The girl Jamie said, believing the lie. Then, she looked at Jack and smiled. "Hello, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jamie Bennet." She said, offering her hand. He took her hand and shook it. She felt that weird feeling in her guts again as she saw him taking in the image of her friend.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He told her, with a goofy looking smile on his face. Elsa frowned. Jack wasn't like that when they first met, so why was he like that to Jamie. Her brain is now at war with itself as it figure out whether or not she would throw her friend off the cliff for looking like a complete idiot in front of Jamie, who was not hiding the fact that she is enjoying Jack's attention towards her.

Elsa couldn't handle the scene any longer and coughed her existence in front of them. They both let go instantly, with both of their face blushing. This made the maiden even more furious than before, though she didn't figure out why she was mad in the first place. Elsa look at him and said "Jack, we are going to be late. We better go." She said, as she stalked ahead. "Elsa! Wait up!" She heard Jack called out, but she was so much in the bad mood to slow down.

"Hey. Wait up." Jack said, as they walked. "What do you think of Jamie?" Elsa asked almost without emotion. She didn't figure out why she asked that question, but she felt like she has the right to know. "She's ok, I guess." He told her, which pissed her off for some reason. "She was cute, wasn't she?" She asked him, with a tone that was a bit higher than before. "Yeah, I guess so. Why do you—" He about to ask, when she snapped and cut him off. "No reason. You better go ahead, I will go to the bathroom for a bit." She said, shortly and went to the other end of the hall, leaving a confused Jack wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

When she got to the ladies' restroom, she went to the mirrors and sighed. "_What is wrong with me?"_ She asked herself in the mirror. All of the sudden, her reflection smirk at her. **"You really want me to answer that question, Elsa?"** It told her. Elsa groaned. "Not right now, ok? I am not in a good mood. Why don't you just go do something." She told the image. It looked at her as if she was being rude. **"Is that a good way to address your friend?"** It told her, sounding a bit hurt.

She wanted to argue, but she knew it was right. It was her friend. In fact, it was her very first friend. They met after her parents got divorced and she had to go with her father. It didn't get why, but it looked like her in many ways. She liked talking to it, and she would have gone insane if it wasn't for its company. Though, she would think that she is already insane as she is talking to her own reflection.

"I know! It is just, ugh!" She told in as she tried to shake the anger out of her head. Her image giggled at her friend's frustration. **"If I didn't know any better, I would think you are jealous." **It told her. She turned bright red before glaring at it. "No, I'm not! I am not jealous about Jack holding Jamie's hand for a long period of time! I just don't like to be late! That's all!" She said to it.

The image giggled. **"As much as I am a good friend to you, there are a lot of flaws in your explanation." **She told her. Elsa glared at her even more. "What do you mean?" She asked, almost growling.

**"Well, for one thing. You don't have to be defensive if what I just said was a lie."**

The comment made Elsa blush. "But—" She was about to reply when the image of herself cuts her off.

**"Second, I don't think I mention that your friend, Jamie, was holding Jack's hand that long. All I was saying that you were jealous. I didn't say who you were jealous of." **The image said, as it paces back and forth.

The redness of Elsa's white skin brightens even more. She was about to open her mouth, when her counterpart cuts her off yet again.

**"And, more importantly," **It said, as she show Elsa her own watches reflection. **"If you were so worried about being late, then why are you 15 minutes late for your next class?"**

From this, Elsa was speechless and was all red. She only managed to say 'shut up' to her image before running back to her class.

**"Ah, young love." **Was the image's last words as it disappears.

* * *

**Yeah, there you have it. Elsa's POV of Chapter 4. I hope this made up from the bad chapter 5. I am thinking of making more character POV chapters if I have the time to make some. So, let me know who's POV do you want to see me make next. Just a heads up though, I MAY OR MAY NOT post another chapter next sunday. I just don't feel good at all. Don't worry, I wouldn't abandon this story. It is just, I am not good in making stories if I am this depress. Hope you all understand. Anyways, like I said before, Review, Favorite, Follow so that I can feel the love.**


	7. Chapter 6: Jack Saved Jack From Insanity

**Hey, guys! I feel great now! Mostly because of someone who is working with me. I always feel better when I make fun of her. She makes my troll mind active. Anyways, how was your week? Anything good happening? We didn't watch X men- Days of Future's Past. But, hey. Maleficent is still an awesome movie. And, now. On to the reviews!**

**angeljelsa21:Hahaha, thanks. I was referring to the special chapters though. Since all of my normal chapters are all Jack POVs. :)**

**Trapid: I know. Hahaha. Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. I think this chapter will help you understand more about Voices and stuff. *hint* *hint* ;)**

**caskitten: Awww. Ok, I will write moar. :3**

**AhsokaTano11: Lol. Really? XD**

**Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jack Saved Jack From Insanity

Jack can't feel his body. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't speak, he couldn't even breath. He is there, all alone in the dark void, thinking whether or not he is dead or not. All that he could feel is the numb feeling in his body, and the coldness he felt for every moment he is in that dark zone. He was never cold. He didn't know why, but he is often used to being cold.

_"But I am not a freak!"_

He opened his eyes as he heard the voice of his younger self. He looked around, and find that he wasn't in total darkness anymore, but in the town park.

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Loser!"_

He heard the young children near the oak tree. He turned and found a couple of kids laughing at a kid with white hair. The boy was wearing a blue winter jacket with brown pants and black boots for his little feet. The boy wasn't wearing his gloves, which Jack knew that he was keeping in the pocket of his jacket. The little boy begged to the bullies to stop, but they just laughed.

_"Hey guys!" _Said one of the kids. _"Do you guys know what to do with monsters?" _The others grinned as if they already knew. They took the rope from their sled and walked close to young Jack. Jack just watched as he was forced to just stand there and look at the memory of him being treated like a freak and was tied into a tree.

_"Let me go!" _Wept the little Jack as he tried to get out of his bonds.

_"Do you guys hear that? Is that a roar I am hearing?" _Said one of the kids. _"The freak is mad! Quick! Let's hit him with snowballs! Maybe he would shut up!" _

And, they did just that. Little Jack begged for mercy as he was being pelted with snowballs, which one of them was actually a rock. Every hit little Jack felt, the old one remembered. He remembered how much he was hit and laughed at and no one could help him. He cowered in fear and cried as the bullies left him to freeze himself. He begged for his mama: both young and old Jacks. The scene started to fade and Jack was glad it was finally over, not knowing it is only the start of his torrent.

_"Please, no more." _Said a bit younger Jack Frost.

He suddenly sees himself being beaten up for the first time by Big Mike. His face was bloody, his body feels like rubber, and he was crying like a little child. For what reason? For calling him by his real name. It was clear that he hates his real name. That is why he turned it into Big Mike. Jack learns about his name the hard way and he ended up being beaten to a pulp by him.

_"This-" _Big Mike punched Jack in the stomach_"is-" _He punched him in the face._ "what-" _He kicked him to the wall. _"you-" _He slams his head to the wall. _"get-" _He pushed him to the ground. _"for-" _He kicked him again. _"being-" _And again. _"cocky-" _And again. _"kid!"_ And again. Jack was coughing blood now, not just his younger self, but the real Jack as well. He is experiencing the pain of the past all over again.

He knew it was painful. He was hospitalized for days after that incident, in which Big Mike was kicked out of school for bad behavior. He had moments where he would panic with a simple touch. Without therapy, he would have been insane.

_"And to make sure you learned your lesson. I'm going to put you where you belong." _Big Mike said as he trapped Jack inside the garbage bin, with his wounds still fresh. He cried and begged to be out, but everyone was already left. As young Jack was in the darkness of the garbage bin, the real Jack was trapped in a darkness of his own.

_"Please." _Young Jack cried.

"Please." Jack repeated.

_"Save me."_

"Save me." The cried at the same time.

_**"No one is going to save you, Jack Frost." **_A dark voice said, as Jack wept.

"Who's there! Please! I don't want to be here anymore!" Jack screamed. The dark voice laughed, as if the begging amused it.

_**"And why would I help you? You are just a freak of nature that doesn't have friends." **_The voice said, holding its breath from laughing so hard.

"Please, sir. I want to go home. I want to be free. Please! I'm begging you!" He begged to the darkness.

_**"You can never get out of this nightmare that as long as I—"**_

**"Come on, Pitch. You have been hogging on my host too much already. It is time for him to go back home." **Someone interrupted, taking Jack by his shirt.

_**"What the?! You! How did you manage to get through here! Your host is too weak to even call out your name."**_'Pitch' screamed in anger. Jack weakly opened his eyes to see a vague image, holding him. He didn't why he was called a host.

**"Ugh. Dude. Enough with the screaming already. You are already giving me a headache." **The person said, which sounds like a male's voice. **"So, Jack. Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" **He said to Jack. He slowly nodded, as he has no energy to even move his lips.

_**"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU ESCAPE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" **_Pitch said as dark force moved along the wind.

**"Later, Pitch. And, oh. Next time, get some breath mints, will ya? Even if you are that far away, I can still smell your breath." **Jack suddenly felt the rush of wind shooting them upwards as Pitch yelled his name.

* * *

"Jack."

A voice echoed out. For some reason, he couldn't help himself but grin at the voice.

**_"Jack."_**

Jack was sure it is a girl's voice. More rather, the voice of a white haired girl he knows.

**_"Wake up, Jack."_**

He wondered if he is in heaven already. He felt cold, but it was a type of coldness that makes someone giggle as it touches your skin. He felt like he could be like this forever. Just him, the cold wind, and Elsa's gentle voice to keep him company.

**"For crying out loud, this is getting me nowhere."**

He frowned, but didn't open his eyes. _"Why did Elsa's voice became so rough?" _He thought. A little later, he felt a cold, metallic object close to his ear. It was only after 5 seconds when he figured out what the object was.

**"WAKE UP! YOU LAZY WHITE MONKEY!"**

Jack bolted upright, before falling off his bed. Or, what he thought was a bed. He shook off the shock and looked around and found that he was in a winter wonderland. Everything around him, from the bed he was on to the trees rooted to the ground, was made of ice and snow. He knew everything was just a dream. There was no way this is real.

**"Trust me, this was real. Just not around anymore. You know. With the global warming?"**

He turned, and found that the voice belong to: Himself. The man looks completely like him. From the white hair, to the tiny scar on the bottom of his lip that he had when he was a kid. The reflection was wearing a blue hoodie, with brown shorts and his feet were bare. He was floating in midair while leaning on his staff. The wooden staff that he often used in his dream. "W- who?" He said, shaking his breath.

**"Oh, right. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost. But, for you, you can call me "Other Jack", a much cooler and awesomer Jack Frost."**

He frowned. _"Another Jack Frost?"_ He thought in his mind. "You know that "Awesomer" is not a real word, right?"

**"It is a dream, Jack. No one cares if it is not a real word."**

He rolled his eyes. Apperently, he is not completely like him at all. "Ok, wise guy. Where am I exactly?" He asked his other self.

**"You are in a dream, which is not dream." **He told Jack and moving his fingers as if he is doing some kind of magic.

"Huh?" He asked him, which made the "Other Jack" scratch his head.

**"Yeah, that was confusing to me too. How about we would just say that we are somewhere in your head."**

"Um, alright. Can you at least tell me what is going on? What I am doing here? Why am I stuck here?" He asked him. "Other Jack" stroke his chin, as if he has an invisible beard.

**"Well, let's see. Ol' Pitchy wants to kill you in your own dream. So, I saved you before we were both toasted. So, for now, I stopped you from having more "Mermory Dreams"."**

"Memory Dreams? What do you mean—" Jack was about to ask, but the "Other Jack" cut him off.

**"Yeah, that will take a while to even explain properly. So, how about we just talk about the important and boring stuff once you are out of the hospital, alright?"**

"Wait. I don't understand! I want to know more!" Jack tried to tell him, but he is already feeling himself waking up.

**"Bye, Jack." **His double said, grinning as everything around him fainted from vision.

* * *

Jack woke up in a background that he wasn't familiar with. He knew in an instant that he was in the hospital. He feels like his head was exploding from pain. So, he decided that it was best that he wouldn't move his head. He wanted to know where was his mom. So, he let out a small moan to let her know he was awake.

At once, his mother appeared by his side. As soon as she saw him opening his eyes, she hugged him while saying how worried she was. She immediately calls the doctor to have a look at him. After a few looks, the doctor told her that he is ok to leave after a few more check ups for the next five days. As soon as the doctor left them. She looked at her son and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little dizzy, Mom. But, I will be alright." He told her. "Um, mom?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What did the doctor said after I, you know?"

"Well," His mom started, as she sat down by his side. " The doctor said you had a concussion. He told me there was a strong chance that you wouldn't wake up anymore." He saw his mom starting to get teary eyed. "I was so glad that you woke up. I d- didn't know what I would do if I lose you too." He felt bad for making his mom worry like this, but it was not like he couldn't help it. He is still wondering why did he faint in the first place.

"How long was I out?" He asked her, to change the subject.

"Three days." His eyes widen. Three days?! He was out that long? He shook his head to take away his shock look.

"Did anyone visit me yet?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Not yet. It was just three days after all. Why? You were expecting someone?" She asked him. "No." He told her, a bit down. It wasn't like he was expecting someone. He would have thought someone would care enough to visit him.

His mom notices his expression and patted his arm. "Don't worry. I am sure someone will visit you eventually." She said, with a reassuring smile. Jack nodded and felt a little better.

The days went by and Jack did get some visitors. For one thing, Mr. Lee was his first visitor. He came as soon as he heard about him being at the hospital. As it turns out, some kid saw him being placed in the ambulance. Stan told him that everyone will know in no time. He wasn't really shocked about it. Gossip around the school is really fast, even if the news was about a nobody like him.

"The news was fresh, no one really knows about it just yet. So, around tomorrow everyone would know what happen." The old man said, as he finished his rant about the girl who told her friend about what happen.

"Don't worry so much, Mr. Lee. It is not like everyone will think of it as a hot topic or anything." He told Mr. Lee. The old man laughed. "Oh, Jack. You may not know it yet. But, you are a lot more popular than you think." Stan told him, with a wink. Jack feels like the old janitor knows something that he doesn't. After promising that he would visit the young Frost often, he left to go back to school. Just after Stan left, his second visitor came, though her visit was a bit louder than Stan's.

"JACK! I HEARD EVERYTHING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE DOES IT HURT?! DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?! DO YOU WANT TO GET SOME WATER?! I WILL HELP YOU TO THE BATHROOM! DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. I CAN TAKE YO—" Anna kept screaming before Jack stopped her.

"Anna, I understand that you were worried. But, please. Keep your voice down. This is a hospital." He told her. Jack was glad she came, though he did wish she didn't scream at his ear, while she gave her famous bear hugs. She let go, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry. It is just I heard what happen to you from Ms. Vanille and I freaked out. So, I rush here as soon as I got the word." She told him.

He nodded. His mom told him that while he was still unconscious, she contacted his boss about what happen. He knew that Ms. Vanille couldn't come and visit him. If she leaves, no one would be able to watch over Ann—wait a minute.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"When did you find out about me?"

"Just now."

"So, basically you just found out."

"Yep."

"At this time."

"Correct."

"And, left as soon as you heard it from our boss."

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you ask permission that you were going to visit me at work hours?" Jack asked her.

"I—uh—yeah—I will be right back." Anna said, as she ran back to her work.

After two days, Norman visited him. He gave him a fruit basket and checked to see if he was ok. Jack smiled and thank him for his concerns. He told him why he wasn't able to visit him as he was often cornered by Mick and made his punching bag since Jack wasn't around. He smiled at the guy and told him that he is going to be alright.

Norman's visit wasn't that eventful as they only shared a few things before he left. Although he did like that most of the people he knew visited him. But, he can't but wonder. "Why hasn't Elsa visited him yet?" Sure, they just met for a while, but some part of him wished that she would have visited. Days go by until it became a day away before he is ok to go home.

Still no sight of Elsa. He sighed. He felt the sleepiness hitting him, and before he knew it. He was asleep. While he was in the hospital, he had never dreamt once. He slept peacefully, which was weird for him. He wondered if that "Other Jack" was real. And, if it was, what was "Memory Dreams"? Who was this "Pitch" guy? He kept wondering until he woke up.

As soon as he woke him. He noticed that his mom wasn't here. Jack much have guessed that she is giving some documents to the nurse's station. Jack turned and found a girl sitting by the side of his bed. His last and most awaited visitor.

"Hey, Jack."

"Elsa."

* * *

I think that would do. So, what you guys think? I think I will leave some of his bad memories out for a bit. Yes, there are more bad Jack childhoods memories. One of memories are actually based on my own childhood. Yeah, one of memories actually happen to me. Try guessing which one was it. Leave a review about this chapter. Also, I might be posting the next one late again. I have to enroll around this week, so I might be busy. Anyways, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Mom Came Back Too Early

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry if I am late this week. I got caught up with work again to the point that I wasn't able to finish this chapter on time. So, my bad. Hehehe. Hope you enjoy, and now for the reviews!**

**angeljelsa21: Yeah, it was hard since I was small at that time too. But, all of those hardships made me strong as a human being. And, you wouldn't be disappointed with Maleficent. It is a great movie. :) **

**caskitten:Hahaha. It is good that you found it. :)**

**DragonIceFury: Well, not to be sexist or anything. But, isn't it the guy who would ask the girl out on the ball? I just find it weird that a girl would ask a guy. So, the answer is no. Elsa will not be the one who would ask Jack. *hint*:P**

**Trapid: Hahaha, sorry. But, I just thought it would be best that I would learn how to do cliff hangers for now on. But, don't worry, my lady. It will be a while before I would make another cliff hanger. ;)**

**PeruvianInca: Aw, gosh! You are making me blush. Thanks. :)**

**Distantwave: Hehe. Close, but not quite. You better read this chapter. :3**

**Here is chapter 7 for you guys to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mom Came Back Too Early

Awkward.

That was the only word needed to describe the situation Jack was in. He was happy, without a doubt, that Elsa made her time to visit him, even if it was the last day before he was released. But, now that she was there, Jack just realized something: He was wearing a hospital gown. And, unless you haven't worn one yet, being with a pretty girl while wearing one is not a good idea.

He tried to his embarrassment, which was hard to do, with his head still in a bit of pain. He decided to hide his embarrassment through thinking about something else. He looked at Elsa and tried to absorb her outfit. She was wearing a plain white shirt, with normal jeans. Her hair was braided so well that there was not a single string of her hair that was blocking her beautiful face.

Elsa looked away, blushing. Jack wondered why, but then he realized that he was staring at her for a long time. He looked away as well, with his face also as red as the girl in front of her. He wished that his mom came back already. Wait, he took that back. Having his mom here would only make the situation worse.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack decided to break the ice, little did he know, Elsa was thinking the same thing.

"Elsa."  
"Jack."

They both said at the same time, which made them both blush at the same time as well.

"You first."  
"You first."

They did it again.

"No, you first."  
"No, you first."

"No, you."  
"No, you."

"Ok, me first."  
"Ok, me first."

"Fine, you talk first."  
"Fine, you talk first."

"Ugh!"  
"Ugh!"

As this kept happening, their face kept going redder and redder. Jack decided to wait Elsa before he would talk. When he was sure that the girl wouldn't talk anymore, he begins to speak. "So, how's school?" He asked her.

She shrugged "Same as always, I guess." She told him. "There already some planning for the Winter Ball and—" She was saying when Jack cut her off.

"Winter Ball?" He asked her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Our school is going to hold this ball before Winter break. Mrs. Jones asked me last week if I could be one of the volunteers for the decorations." Elsa told him, which made him jealous for a bit. _"Why wasn't I asked to help out with the decorations? Did the teachers not trust me anymore?" _ He thought.

"They want to ask you too, you know." She continued. "But, they already know that you are working hard. So, they didn't push you." He sighed in relief. Then, a thought occurred. "So, why did you forget to tell me about it last Friday?" He asked her.

She blushed. "Um, I was busy at that time. So, I forgot to mention it sooner." She lied. The truth was, she was still frustrated at Jack from his meeting with Jamie at that time to the point that she avoided him for the whole day.

Jack, of course, was oblivious to what happen, he thought that Elsa was indeed busy as she was always writing down notes and was always in a rush on that day. He bought her story, which made her sigh in relief in her head. "So, what is the theme?" Jack asked her, which she complied so that he wouldn't about last Friday again.

"Masquerade." She told him.

"Masquerade?"

"Yeah."

"With the mask and everything?"

"Ah uh."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey, I am not the one who gave them the idea." She lied. The truth was, she really was the one who suggested it, but she knew better than to tell him. "Sure, you didn't." Jack told her, rolling his eyes. She glared at him, which only made him laugh.

"Then, I guess I wouldn't tell you more about the ball." She said with a huff. Although Jack finds her behavior cute, his curiosity made him want to ask more about the ball. "Aw, come on." He told her.

"No!" She replied with a pout.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry for saying that it was a silly idea. Now, can you please tell me more?" He pleaded with her. He did his best puppy dog eyes that would make his mom say yes all the time. Elsa was a fighter. It took her a bit longer than his mom to resist. Nevertheless, she gave in and nodded. Jack grinned and Elsa continued talking about the ball.

It wasn't much. The school community decided that the whole ball would be like old times. There would be butlers serving around the whole gym. They are all required to only be wearing gowns and dress robes, and not simple dresses and tuxedos. The school is even going to rent some chandeliers that are going to be hung above the ceiling. They will keep a few things modern though, such as the music and the food that they are serving.

"Wow, the school is going big this year." Jack commented.

"Yeah, Mrs. Jones said that it will be the biggest ball the school has ever held." She replied.

"Cool." He nodded. The idea of having a ball gave him a thought, which made him queasy. "Say, are you going to be busy at the ball?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think Mrs. Jones would give me any other work aside from decorations. Why do you ask?" She asked.

Jack was now sweating. He never joins to these kinds of events. He would always stay at home or take overtime at work. Now, with Elsa around, he suddenly wants to join with her as his date. But, what will he do if she says no. He tried to make out his words, but all were just murmurs in other people's ears.

"Do you—"

"Yeah?" Elsa asked, giggling with the thought of him asking her on the ball.

"Do you want to—"

Before he could even ask her, however, the door opened up and Jack's mom appeared, grinning with some papers on her hands. "Good news, Jack. We can go out tomorrow—Oh, was I disturbing something?" She asked them. They looked away, blushing. The moment disappeared and all of Jack's confidence disappears.

"No, Mrs. Frost. I was just telling Jack that I was leaving." Elsa told her, which for some reason looked disappointed. His mom noticed her look and said. "Oh no, dear. I was just going to check on Jack for a bit. You don't have to leave." She told her, but Elsa shook her head.

"It is ok, Mrs. Frost. It is getting late anyway. I will see you at school, Jack." She said, as she took her things and left. Once she left the room, Mrs. Frost noticed her son's look which proved her mistake.

"I messed something up, didn't I?" She asked him.

* * *

Jack came back home with a headache. Not because of the accident, but because of his mom's many apologies. Ever since Elsa left, his mom was asking forgiveness wherever she gets the chances. "For the last time, mom, it is ok. You don't have to apologize." He told her, rubbing his forehead.

"But—"

"No more, ok? Elsa and I didn't talk about anything important. It was just a talk between friends. That was it." He told her. She finally gave up on the apologies and asked if he needed any help going up. He shook his head and told her that he would go ahead to bed.

He got into his bed. He missed this bed. The hospital bed wasn't that bad, but being in his bed was still paradise. He closed his eyes for just one minute and the next thing he knew it, he was in that place again. The place where he meets the other him. He looked around and found the Other Jack sitting on a couch made out of ice.

**"What took you?"** Was all he asked from Jack. "Hey, you were the one who told me that you weren't going to tell me until I was out." The Other Jack scratched his head. **"Did I? I must have forgotten about it." **Jack frowned at him, but he didn't seem to notice it. **"But, now that you are here. I guess that I have some explaining to do, right?" **Jack nodded and motioned him to move on. He made Jack sit down his couch as he floated around him.

**"Well, have you ever heard about Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and The Easter Bunny, and how they give joy and happiness to all good kids and all that jazz?" **Jack nodded. **"You can say that they are all just stories, right? Fictional characters that are made to make children believe in all the good things in the world." **Again, he nodded. **"What if I tell you that they are not just stories, but all real beings?" **

Jack frowned. "You're telling me that there are such things like an old man giving gifts and candies to little girls, and a flying fairy that gives quarters for your rotten teeth?" He asked him, incredulously.

**"Yeah." **He told him, as if it was obvious, and that a ten year old would already know this.

"That sounds stupid. It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. There is no way that it is real." Jack shook his head. The Other Jack just laughed at him.

**"Oh, they are real. Just not like the ones the books mention. I mean, come on. Where on earth would you find a bunny holding a basket of eggs?" He asked him.**

Silence.

**"Exactly, though he did start the whole 'Bunny' thing. It really did wonders with his images. Hey, before the whole bunny thing, he has this big scar on his face tha—"**

"Jack!"

**"Ok, ok! You don't have to yell. But, yeah. They are real, just not properly explained."**

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

**"Well, if I tell you that there is someone that is immortal. Would you believe me?"**

"No." Jack told him straight away, which made the Other Jack grin.** "Exactly, immortality is impossible and a stupid thought. Reincarnation on the other hand—" **Jack cut him off. "Wait. So, you are telling me that I am your reincarnation or something?" He told his mirror image. The Other Jack spins into the air and went back to him. **"Bingo! And, for that, you win a jacket! You are just one of my many reincarnations: A being born with the powers and looks of the First Jack Frost." **

"No, no, no! This is not real!" Jack screamed.

**"Oh, but it is! Tell me. Why on earth would you dream about weird dreams about flying on a stick in the winter?" **The Other Jack asked him. Jack seemed shocked. He never told anyone about his dreams. Not even his mom. And yet, he knew.

"How did you—"

**"Know about your dreams? Because all of you have it! They are not just dreams, Jack. They are memories. Memories of your past lives. From your births to your deaths, all of your dreams are made out of your past. And, now it is your turn to make memories, for your future self to see." **He told him.

"But, in all of my dreams, I have powers, and—"

**"In real life, you don't? Well, that is something that I don't know. It might be that you can't release it yet. I don't know really. This kind of thing never happened before." **The image admitted, as he scratched his head.

"You mentioned things like Santa Claus and Sandman. Does that mean—"

**"Wow, you're good. You are right, Jack. They all have their own reincarnation as well, with their own unique powers." **Jack let this thought sink in. There are others like him. People who also have talking mirror images of themselves. And, what makes him worry, they all have powers just like him, and he isn't even sure he has his own powers.

"Please tell me more. I have to know what are my powers, how can I use them, and where can I find these other reincarnations." Jack asked him. The Other Jack was about to say something when the background is starting to go darker and darker.** "Shit! He is coming." **The Other Jack hissed.

"Who?! Who is coming?! Tell me!" Jack screamed.

**"You must wake up. I will try to talk to you if I get the chance! Now, go!" **He told Jack as he starts to fade into darkness.

"NO! I want to know what is going on! Please!" He screamed, but it didn't stop the darkness consuming his dreams. All that Jack heard before he woke up was:

**_"You are not alone, Jack Frost."_**

* * *

"NO!" Jack yelled as he jumped from his bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. He groaned and got off his bed. It was still dark, so Jack must have woken up in the dead of night.

"What time is it?" He asked himself. He turned and saw his clock move to three. He groaned some more as took a drink of water from his nightstand. He replayed the last words that the Other Jack told him before the dream ended.

**_"You are not alone, Jack Frost."_**

There are more like him. He wondered what they would be like. Would they be nice and gentle like Elsa or will they be a dick like Mick. Either way, Jack knows that he needs to find them. No matter what the cost. He left his drink half empty before going back to sleep. He smiled in his dreamless sleep, without knowing that the water in glass that he just drank started to freeze. No one knows how it happened. All they know was that winter was coming, and Jack body was starting to get cold.

* * *

**Wow, that was fun. To be honest, I already know how this story would end (not that it would end yet), the sequel, and the sequel of the sequel. Hahaha. Man, I have weird ideas. If anything, I would expect three stories of this, which brings me to my question(s) of the week.**

**I have plans to rewrite the character names next week. This is mostly because most of the names that I am using so far are too common. I am sure that I would change Mick's name since I find his name not as intimidating as it looks. So, let me know of a good bully nickname. **

**Also, I am planning to change Jack's last name. I just thought that his last name is a good giveaway to his enemies that he is the host of the first Jack Frost. But, I would let you guys have a say to this. Should I change his last name, and if I am going to change it, what would be the best last name for him? **

**Anyways, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**


End file.
